


Token of the Dead

by SaraWolffuchs



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Other, Season 2 Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWolffuchs/pseuds/SaraWolffuchs
Summary: Skeksa found Skekmals Skullmask
Relationships: skekMal/skekSa (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Token of the Dead

The Skull mask was lighter than expected. Maybe it was because it was broken. Odd, what a symbolization for the Skeksis as race. Broken beings.

“I was wondering where you have gone, Mariner.”

Skeksos voice was loud in the empty throne room. Usually stocked with loud skeksis, snarling and laughing at the next best hurt beings, which was captured in the cages of the scientist. Now, empty and clear from any living being.

“I got lost, In a way”

“Hmmm” He walked over to Skeksa. His staff clicking on the Tiles. “Why do you have Skekmals Mask?” She became rougher with the skull. Twisting it, searching for something, only a distraction. “Nothing, found it in Skekteks lab, thought I bring it here. Better than to the Ornamentalist, he would just decorat it with flowers and shit”

Skekso hummed again, nodding while she spoke. “It seems like you have an interesting, relationship, with this mask. Haha.”

Now this was getting ridiculous, Skekmal and Skeksa never showed their relationship to anyone. Nobody knows how they stood to each other, the public eye only saw what they wanted them to see. Which was a hissing fit and some quarrels. But never the light touches they shared on her ship. Forbidden, weird, disgusting in the way of the Skeksis. But they were always different from the court, so why not breaking more stereotypes.

“Ha, seems like it. Maybe I am just troubled by the thought that already three of us died, one” She hold up the mask “being one of the most skilled killers there is, ey?”

That made the Emperor swallow his upcoming laugh again. “Yes, such trouble. But the new Soldiers should even us out. That is why we need more Grunaks. Your job for the next trine to come, find us more of those living Raw materials.”

“Yes, the only problem is, I need a crew.”

“Do not worry about this, I ordered Skekna and Skekung to succour on your quest.”

Could be worse. The blue feathered Skeksis held the Skull mask out towards the Emperor. “Did you want it?”

Skekso looked at the last evidence of the Hunter. “Hmm, no. Keep it, burn it, do what you want with it. I despise the token of the death.” And with that he mashes to his throne, leaving Skeksa behind.

Well then, I will keep it.


End file.
